The present application relates generally to an attachment system and more particularly to a solar panel attachment system for a roof of a building.
Conventional photovoltaic or solar panels are mounted to roofs of buildings through screw-in clips or the like. Examples of such conventional devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0088740 entitled “Photovoltaic Panel Clamp” which published to Mittan et al. on Apr. 21, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,018 entitled “Solar Module Mounting Method and Clip” which issued to Shingleton on Jan. 6, 2004, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such conventional methods cause the installer to juggle many loose fasteners while simultaneously holding heavy solar panels and/or roof mounting components, often on a tilted metal roof in unpleasant weather conditions. Furthermore, such traditional multi-piece screw or bolt arrangements take considerable time to install while also having inconsistent installation torque values, especially in the common situation where many of these solar panel mounting devices are required for each roof.
In accordance with the present invention, an attachment system is provided. In another aspect, a latching assembly is mounted to a building roof. Another aspect employs a moveable latch that removeably attaches an auxiliary component, such as a solar panel, to a building in a single motion and/or snap-in installation manner. A method of installing a latch assembly is additionally provided. Furthermore, a method of manufacturing a latch assembly is disclosed.
The present attachment system is advantagous over traditional devices. For example, in one aspect, a single motion installation is employed to engage an auxiliary roof component, such as a solar panel, for latch engagement without requiring tools. In an aspect of the present attachment system, an auxiliary roof component is quickly and easily secured to a building roof in a fast manner without requiring the installer to juggle multiple parts. In another aspect, a striker or protruding member is preassembled directly to a glass surface of a solar panel and a latch assembly is preassembled to a building roof via an easy to install roof clamp, prior to assembly of the solar panel to the latch assembly. Moreover, the auxiliary roof component can be easily detached from the latch assembly in an aspect of the present system. Another aspect allows for quick connect mounting of the auxiliary roof component to a latch assembly coupled to a tilted frame and/or by use of ballast on a horizontal surface. Another aspect of the present system is advantageous over conventional devices since this aspect uses lightweight and strong composite materials for various components of the attachment system. When installed, the latch assembly and roof clamp can optionally provide an electrical grounding path between the auxiliary roof component and the metal roof, or wires attached thereto. Additional advantageous and features of the present invention will become apparent in the following description and appended claims, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.